


Grub

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The first time they have to camp, Ignis warns the others.





	Grub

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Dinner is an inconsistent affair. It begins boisterous enough, with Prompto laughing over the unlucky photographs he’s taken over the day and Gladiolus teasing Noctis on his fumbling in an earlier battle. The food itself seems to have gone over well, as it should have, given that Ignis pooled all their best ingredients together and worked particularly hard to feed his makeshift family the greatest meal of their lives. Then, as the night drew on, the sky got darker and the stars brighter, the forest around their little haven quiet save for the hum of insects, Prompto seems to have picked up on Ignis’ mood. He keeps shooting worried glances at Ignis, who continues contributing nothing to the conversation. Then Gladiolus joins in, frowning at him. In the silence that follows, their question is obvious. 

Noctis keeps eating until his plate is empty. He doesn’t bothering offering any compliments like the other two have. Instead, he drops his dishes at his feet and leans back in his chair, stretching out his arms. He yawns like a cat and announces, “I’m beat. Bedtime for me.”

He rises out of his chair, and Ignis finally speaks. “Sit, please.”

Noctis pauses. He looks at Ignis, who offers no explanation. Slowly, Noctis obeys him. Gladiolus grunts, “Okay, now you’re starting to freak me out.”

A long sigh snakes out of Ignis’ throat. He didn’t _want_ to have this conversation. But he’s run out of time to procrastinate, and now something simply must be said. He still hesitates, fishing for the right words, before he finally begins. “I apologize. I should have spoken up sooner, but I was unsure of how to broach the subject.” Gladiolus and Prompto are visibly tense, Noctis merely curious. Ignis looks away from him and goes on, “Now that we are about to have what is likely to be many nights spent together in one tent, without any privacy...”

Prompto awkwardly laughs and interjects, “Is that all? We’ll be fine... we can handle it. Assuming Gladio’s muscles don’t take up the whole thing and leave no room for the rest of us.”

“Hey!” Gladiolus reaches over to swat him, but Prompto playfully dodges. Ignis waits for them to finish before continuing. He leaves an extra few seconds for Noctis to jump in first, but Noctis doesn’t seem to get it. 

So Ignis has to be the one to explain, “I must warn you both. Sleeping next to Noct can be... somewhat dangerous.”

In his peripherals, he can see Noctis blushing and pointedly looking away. He seems to have figured it out. Gladiolus’ brows knit, and Prompto’s expression falters. He tries to tease, “C’mon. It’s not like he’s gonna bite us in our sleep.”

Ignis looks directly at Prompto, who drains of all colour. Prompto mumbles in the wake of it, “Oh shit, really?”

Ignis wouldn’t have put it _quite_ that way. He tries to clarify. “I’m not saying anyone will be drained or seriously damaged, just that you need to be aware that Noct has a tendency to... nibble... in his sleep. It’s a possibility that anyone sleeping next to him will wake up with bites.”

The colour comes back to Prompto’s cheeks in a bright, vibrant blush that highlights all his freckles. Even Gladiolus is blushing now. He carefully asks, “Iggy... _you_ were staying with him when we stopped at that motel...”

Ignis knows he’s blushing too. He can feel it. He tries to shrug it off and answers as tactfully as possible, “It’s my duty to satisfy my prince. I prefer to sleep with Noctis.” As soon as he’s said it, he realizes it wasn’t tactful at all. 

Gladiolus is looking right into his eyes. The gaze is too intense to look away from: like Gladiolus is trying to probe deeper and be sure, without having to directly ask in front of the other two, if Ignis is okay. “That doesn’t seem fair for you to take the entire burden...”

Ignis insists, “It’s quite alright.”

Gladiolus slowly nods and leans back in his chair. “Okay. But I’m willing to take that risk too.”

Ignis continues staring at him for a conspicuous amount of time, trying to judge the look on Gladiolus’ face. He thinks he can see the unspoken words, the underlying admission that Gladiolus wouldn’t mind having their prince in his arms. Feeding one of the royal line is an incredibly intimate task, something private and often made to seem _erotic_ , and sometimes it truly is. Gladiolus has to know that. But Ignis doesn’t call him out of for that, instead turning to look at Prompto.

Prompto squeaks, “Well, I’m not sleeping outside alone!”

Gladiolus offers, “You can stay on the other side of me. If he tries to climb over me in the night I’ll pin him.”

If possible, Prompto turns even pinker. “No way! I’d better be next to Noctis, just in case... uh... he wakes up in the middle of the night and wants to play some King’s Knight?”

Ignis raises an eyebrow but spares Prompto the embarrassment of pointing out the obvious. They’ve both agreed to let Noctis mouth at their throats and writhe against them in the dark, and neither look particularly upset about it. But their sacrifices aren’t necessarily theirs to make: it’s still all up to Noctis. 

Ignis finally glances back at him, and it’s no surprise to see Noctis’ tongue poking out to trace his lips, stalling over the two pointed fangs on either side of his mouth. The sight sends a shiver up Ignis’ spine that he no longer has to hide. If they’re all going to continue being on the run together, it only makes sense that they’d all get _closer_.

Noctis tells the group at large, “So long as you all understand the risk...”

Ignis quietly points out, “I am, of course, always available.”

When Noctis turns his eyes to Ignis, there’s a noticeable ring of red around them: his inner power coming out. The lust in them is palpable. He simply nods. 

Then he tears his gaze away and stands up to announce, “Well... I’m gonna head to bed now... you can join me when you’re ready.” He walks stiffly away, his footsteps thundering behind him. When he’s gone, the crackle of the fire is all that’s left. 

A minute later Prompto jumps out of his chair, performs an obviously fake yawn, and says, “That’s me too, guys, I’m pooped...” And he hurries after Noctis before either of the men left can stop him. Ignis wouldn’t anyway. 

Gladiolus waits until Prompto’s disappeared inside the tent before muttering, “You never said anything before.”

Ignis replies, “There was no need.”

Gladiolus’ mouth opens and closes a few times. Then he looks down at his hands and settles on: “Was it that you didn’t want to share, or...?”

“No. I want Noctis to be as pleased and fulfilled as possible. And I feel as open with... ah, as open _to_... you and Prompto... as Noct does.”

Gladiolus nods. Finally, his frown disappears. He turns a slight smirk to Ignis and asks, “Then there’s no reason for us not to join them.”

Sucking in a breath, Ignis agrees.

Inside the tent, they find Noctis already asleep, Prompto snuggled right up to him. Ignis settles down to spoon his prince from behind, and Gladiolus completes the picture.


End file.
